Unexpected
by Fullofshit101
Summary: A student and a teacher walk into a classroom, and everything that happens after that is one hell of a roller coaster. Emma is a high school student who just got a new English teacher. How will she turn this student teacher relationship into a personal one? Emma G!P


It was the first day back after winter break and to say Emma was not excited is an understatement. Not only was she not a morning person, but she also hated the fact that her English teacher was being replaced, its not like she liked the guy, but his class was way too easy and she took it as an opportunity to catch up on sleep. There's no telling who they were gonna replace with him.

"Emma!" She heard which caused her to jump and turn around quickly.

"Ruby what the fuck?" Emma turned around and playfully punched her friend in the arm.

"Sorry Em, but you were off in your own little world," the tall brunette laughed as she turned to face her friend. "What were you thinking about Swan?"

"Just wondering who the new English teacher will be," Emma shrugged as she reached her locker and began grab the books she needed, "I just hope whoever it is, isn't a complete bitch."

"I second that one," Ruby laughed, "Well I guess we should get going to see who it is who knows I mean maybe it'll be a hot guy or woman." Ruby said with her voice in a sultry tone as she swayed her hips walking to class.

"Yes Ruby we know you will sleep with anyone," Emma laughed as her friend stared back at her.

"Did you just call me a hoe?" Ruby pointed.

"Low-key…yes," the blonde smirked.

"Okay well I can't argue with that one," the brunette shrugged as they both walked into room 210 and everyone was still waiting for the new teacher to arrive. Ruby and Emma took their usual seats in the back of the class next to Belle of course who was always the first in the class and always the last to leave.

"So Belle how was your break?" Emma asked as they all sat down.

"Other than Jefferson's party when school let out it was pretty uneventful," Belle said with boring tone, "mostly just family time and endless 'wow you've grown so much' from all the relatives."

"What about you Emma?" Ruby smirked.

Before Emma could say anything the class was interrupted by the sound of heels entering the room.

In that moment Emma had lost all air and for a second she could have sworn she'd seen her future. Because the woman that walked in was the most beautiful woman the blonde had ever encountered. She swayed her hips as she glided across the room in the heels that perfectly shaped her legs. The dark red dress she was wearing hugged every curve and caused Emma's clothes to fit a little tighter as well.

The blonde quickly looked down to not catch the eye of the beautiful brunette but inside all Emma wanted to do was stare but thats creepy. Isn't it? Emma sighed at her inner thoughts and I guess that was the wrong decision.

"I'm terribly sorry, am I boring you dear," the brunette asked looking at Emma as she quickly picked her head back up.

"No miss…" Emma hesitated not knowing what to say next.

" ," She answered regally. "And you're name?"

Emma sat very rigid in her seat as brown orbs seared her green eyes. She gulped quickly but noticeably but she answered hesitantly, "Emma…Swan." She said as she looked to her friends who only showed sympathy and then back to her teacher who was still looking intensely in her direction.

"Well Ms. Swan I expect you to pay attention," She speaks her last words and turns to the class, "This class is not going to be easy trust me, I am the teacher after all, I taught college level English for two years but returned to Storybrooke because I once lived here and I thought it would be nice to be home."

She walked to the front of the class and wrote her name across the board. "But don't expect me to be an easy A this class will be difficult it will make you cry, and hell it might even make you puke but heres the thing you'll be better for it."

She sat at her desk, "If you wish to withdraw I expect you to leave now, but if you would like to stay in this class get out a piece of paper and write anything it must be at least 2 pages and you have until the end of class, so I don't expect that to be a problem."

Emma watched the brunette as she sauntered her way back to her desk and took a seat. The blonde regretted that decision though because when Ms. Mills took her seat she met Emma's gaze which caused the teen to look down in panic. What she missed was the smirk on her teacher's face and Emma began writing her paper.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Emma's got a crush on the teacher," Ruby said to her friends as they exited the classroom.

"Knock it off," Emma pushed her friend gently away which caused the tall brunette to laugh.

"Oh Emma," She said grabbing her friend's shoulders, "you have it bad but thats okay I think you have a shot."

"First of all," Emma stated, "I don't like her. And second of all, shut up." Emma said turning and walking away. Ruby could only laugh at this because it was typical Emma in denial. Ruby knew her best friend and she had to get to the bottom of this. She followed the blonde quickly through the halls until they reached her locker.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Ruby asked leaning against the door of Emma's locker. "Easy way…" Emma rolled her eyes. "Or the hard way?"

"We're not doing this any type of way Ruby," Emma said aggravated, "Can you move? I need to get in my locker; I have math in 5 mins.

"You're the one who picked the hard way," Ruby picked the blonde over her shoulders carrying her down the hall, out of the school, and all the way to her car. "Now wanna tell me?" Ruby smiled.

"Ruby…" Emma rolled her eyes, "Why is this so important to you?"

"Because Emma you never like anyone," Ruby said nudging her friend, "you've always been the friend and you need someone." The brunette smiled, "and because I think you totally have a chance."

"Oh yeah?" Emma crossed her arms and looked to her friend, "And how would you know?"

"I can smell it from a mile away," Ruby said with a smirk, "and you know it to be true; I've never been wrong."

"Yeah but even if it were true Ruby," Emma said raising one eyebrow, "how would that even work? Im a student she's a teacher. I cant just go up to her and ask her out."

"It's called being subtle blondie," Ruby said teasing her friend, "ask her for her opinion on your writing, stay after class and ask for help on an assignment."

"What if she finds me annoying?" Emma asked.

"You'll know, but I doubt she'll be annoyed if you just be yourself," the brunette told her, "trust me Emma you are too old for high school she wont even notice your age."

"Okay Ruby," Emma smiled, "I will try but don't be heartbroken when I'm right and she's not into me."

Ruby clapped her hands together and cheered. "Yes Swan, you wont regret it."

"I hope you're right about that one," Emma whispered to herself, "So what are we doing out here anyway?"

"Well first it was to get you to talk," Ruby stated, "but now that I'm out here I'm not sure I wanna go back."

"My parents aren't home," Emma said shrugging.

"To the Swan residence," Ruby pointed and laughed as she got in her car along with Emma in the passenger seat. They drove for about ten minutes until they arrived.

Emma's house was nice it had three floors, the basement being Emma's. It was decorated modernly with lots of her color. Her mother believed happiness belonged in the colors you surround yourself in. Her parents were pretty successful her dad works in high level law enforcement and is usually out of town and her mother ran a wildlife fund so she was also never home.

"Do you mind your parents not being home?" Ruby asked as they walked in and headed downstairs.

"Never," Emma laughed, "I spend my summers with them but during the school year its nice not to have them over my shoulder." The blonde shrugged, "Especially on days like these."

Ruby went to the corner under the bench and grabbed the stash and came back to the couch that sat in the center.

"Already pulling out my stash huh?" Emma asked as she sat back with her feet crossed.

"Swan, don't even act like you weren't about to ask for it," Ruby laughed. She sparked up, hit it a few times, and passed it over to the blonde who repeated her motions.

"So the teacher?" Ruby asked. Emma caught off guard coughed and handed the joint back to her friend.

"What about her?" Emma asked finally regaining her breath.

"Why do you like her?" The tall brunette asked.

"I don't know," She shrugged, "I just saw her and I wanted to know more about her."

"That's cute," Ruby smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Hey, we don't even know if she likes me yet so don't get your hopes up." Emma pointed to her friend.

"Whatever you say Swan," her friend laughed and laid down. "Do you know when your parents are due home?"

"My dad might be coming home Friday," Emma said as she thought about what her parents told her, "And my mom will be back next Monday." The blonde switched on the tv. "they'll probably only be here for a few days though."

"So party next weekend?" Ruby smiled.

"You already know." Emma smiled.

"Good, and we can start 'Operation Ms. Mills tomorrow," Ruby said with a huge smile on her face.

"Shouldn't a code name be inconspicuous?" Emma asked her friend.

"You're right," her friend thought for a minute before she got an idea, "Operation Poisoned Apple."

"What?"

"Apple because she a teacher," Ruby said with a smirk and, "and poisoned cause when she's done with you, you're gonna be tainted." She said sticking her tongue out.

"I hate you." Emma shoved her.

"Oh but you love me Swan," she smiled and they continued watching the tv until they both fell asleep for the day.

**##########################################**

**I hope you don't mind but I had an idea and these student teacher fics are great so I thought I might give it a try. I hope you liked the first chapter and I hope your happy I at least posted something because lets be honest I've been M.I.A for a while, but I'm trying my best to come back slowly…but surely. I love you all. Until Next Time! XOXO!**


End file.
